One wrong note
by Breaking The Light
Summary: One Wrong note was all it took to get the attention of the Host Club... That and a rainy day... NOTE: Mori X OC
1. Chapter 1

One Wrong Note.

'Don't ever go in music room three.' The warning shook through my head, but there was no other place to go! All the rooms were full and it was raining. I sighed as I pushed open the doors and found the room empty. I smiled, finally. I found a little corner to put my stuff... All other edges of the room had mushrooms, so gross. I found a little window seat and started to play.

As I rounded bar 149 of _The four Seasons Spring _by _Vivaldi_ I made a wrong note, following the instructions scribbled at the top of my binder, '_**Just Keep Playing**__** ' **_ I finished the piece. Unaware of the listening ears, I used metacognitive skills, a word my professors back _home_ used often, I found myself replaying bar one-hundred forty-five, out of habit. Playing the pick-up to, and the ending of the bar, I realized what my problem was. I was playing the wrong 'E' I was playing 'E flat' instead. So revising my mistakes, I played again, this time I managed to play it properly. And that's when I heard it. An applause. For me.

"Bravo, Brava." A blond haired boy shouted. Pulling my flute up to cover my face, my sheet music fell. Hearing a sigh and seeing a black-haired boy picking up the pages I quickly snatched them out of his hands. Nobody should ever touch another musicians sheet music. Ever.

"Kyouya, never ever, ever touch another musicians sheet music. Ever. " The tallest boy scolded. "It's impolite... " Apparently, the tallest one understood my silent actions when snatching, and carefully putting away the music. Or he was a musician, in which case he probably played the chello. His arms seemed as if he did play the chello.

"What's your name? " A younger boy asked, he looked about ten.

"Zoe. Zoe Alexanders, and you?" I replied, using my most confident facade.

"Mitskuni, Mitskuni Haninozuka. " He replied smiling, "And this, this is Usa-chan!" He held out a little pink bunny.

"So, Zoe-chan, what brings you to music room three?" To twins with fire-like red hair asked me while snaking their arms around me. _ Did they not know the last name Alexanders? _

"Don't touch me." I glared, deadly serious. They didn't let go. " I'm serious, don't fucking touch me." I seethed. Their arms dropped away from me.

" Ah, yes, Hikaru, Kaoru, I suggest not touching this one, she is upon us high class, and does not like physical contact. " The black-haired boy, more appropriately called Kyouya replied. He understood. Gathering my things as one should, and counting my sheet music, I realized one sheet was missing.

"Give it back." I glared, Kyouya, the Ootori of the group, had my music.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ootori questioned.

"Give me my third page to Canon in D. Now. " Glaring at him he handed it to the twins. Great. "Guys, I'm serious, give me my music, now." I stated, dead calm. Nobody moved.

"Hand over the music, and nobody gets hurt." I pulled my flute over my shoulder, prepared to use it as a baseball bat. Still nobody moved, so I carefully tiptoed my way over to the twins ripped the sheet from their hand, and recounted. They were all there, thank god. I packed away everything carefully in it's proper place, grabbed my bag, and walked away. Or tried to.

" But princess, you must not leave! We haven't done introductions yet!" The dramatic blond yelled. Honestly I didn't care, so I kept walking, sidestepping the obnoxious thing laying there trying to kiss my hand.

"Everyone! Stop her!" Tamaki shouted, so I did what I do best. I ran.

* * *

AN: Yeah, if you can't tell, Alexanders' are known for being extremely athletic, yet very good at music. So yeah. Um, I just thought I should tell you, that if at any point, you get confused, you can ask me questions by reveiwing, and I'll answer the question in the next chapter. So you wanna throw little twists at me, I'll work them into my plot. so Yeah, Hope you enjoyed.

P.s. This is my first posted fanfiction, so critisism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

One wrong step.

Kyouya's Point Of View.

An Alexanders running from Tamaki's antics, I can see that. However, an Alexanders running from the whole host club, never would have thought. That turn of event's just happened to be on my side though, as for I have obtained a copy of the Alexanders famous music. Yes, Pachelbell's Canon in D is printed at the top, but you can see the harmonies are really, a whole different song. That sly girl.

******~~~~~~~*******~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~**  
Normal / Zoe's Point of view.

" Ugh, who is that guy, he's faster then he looks!" I mumbled under my breath while running a steady pace. It turns out the 'Fast One' is Takashi Morinozuka. Su-pr-se. Not. He really was starting to get on my nerves... Perhaps... ah, yes, I knew gymnastics would come in handy some day... As practiced, I cartwheeled to cover for picking up some rocks, and I jumped to the trees. As I was in the tree, I silently climbed higher. For a 'cover' I threw the rocks into nearby trees, to create the illousion of jumping from tree to tree...

Sadly, the boy, was also smarter then he looked. He anticipated it, I assume. But at the moment, I must focus on what I really need to do. Escape.

"No." He proceeded to tighten the vice like grip on my wrists and continued to drag me back to that hell of a music room.

... If only I listened!


	3. Chapter 3

One Wrong Word

" Boss, she's still new, let her breathe." Hikaru smiled wrapping his lanky arm over her shoulder.

"Guys."

"My daughter, why don't you like my affections?" Tamaki cried as I struggled away from prying arms.

"Gu-"

"Mommy! My second darling daughter disappeared! She was stolen! She's a rebel mommy, she ran away!" The blond idiot cried to the much more calm and collective Ootori, or more appropriate ' Mommy'. I laughed, which was then greeted by silence.

"There." Takashi pointed to the unseen rafter above them. I cursed under my breath as Takashi climbed up to get me down. I backed up. He advanced. I retreated a step. He advanced again. I looked down to judge my distance from the door. I took a couple move steps backwards, Takashi followed. Just my luck, the door was open.

The club was stunned at the audacity that I preformed. I had used the rafter as a flip bar, and swung myself down to the door which then I exited from swiftly. ... Rather, tried to exit from swiftly. The twins stopped me. With a hug. Wow, I'm low.

"GUYS!" Haruhi screamed.

"What!?" We screamed back.

"There is someone waiting for Zoe. " She smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finally." I smiled, I could breathe, nobody was holding on to me, and nobody was fighting over me, I was just being me.

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied in his usual demeanor.

" Can I change schools?" I asked, quite frankly I really didn't care if I went to a public school anymore.

"Why?" He asked with interest.

" These people, Tamaki Souh , Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujoka. They're part of this club and they won't leave me alone! " I replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

" Ahh, the infamous Host Club, you see? This is why I told you to say out of music room three. The boys there think that girls are delicate. Fragile, if you must. Unlike you, there are many girls who think that ' Oh, My darling Princess' is like asking 'Will you marry me'. But really, all it is, is a group of weird men flattering women that have low self-confidence." He smiled at me, "And no, just for that reason, you may not change schools. " He smiled a genuine smile.

"Because Alexanders never back out of anything, especially challenges." I quoted, "And because we never let the fear of striking out, keep us from playing the game. " I smiled and hugged my dad, thanking him for reminding me who I am. We had a little moment of hugging, reminding me to stay grounded, to stay down to earth.

"Get back in the game! " My father smirked.

"Thanks, dad, I love you." I smiled.

" I Love you too."

The walk to school from my house was quick a quick forty-five minute walk, do twenty minute run. I started walking, soon to find I had lost my patience and started running to the school. I arrived at the school a while later and found myself smack-dab in the middle of music room three.

"Ah, the princess returned, I knew she couldn't resist my charm." Tamaki smiled. I merely sidestepped his and sat on the floor in the corner I had found without mushrooms, and pulled out my i-pod. I chose my Nightcore remix playlist and relaxed. I smiled. Quite frankly, I'm content, I have the host club confused. One in particular sat and stared a little longer then the others. I smiled. He's different. A man of little words, yet a man of understanding... He kind of reminds me of... Well... Nothing...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

AN: This is a longer chapter, cause, well, the last two chapters were sooooo short. And so yeah. Any Ideas? I almost didn't update! I might suffer this terrible infection called WRITERS BLOCK if I don't get an Idea or two! So, yeah, and if you want to diss my writing, go right ahead, I couldn't care less. So, yeah, Bye for now.

P.S. Do you like cheese? It just occurred to me that you might... *holds up cheese for my readers* Here you go!


	4. Chapter 4

One Wrong Sip

"She's still there, right?" Tamaki yelled.

"Yeah." The mono-toned voice of Takashi toned in, because the others weren't paying any mind to the host club king.

"Ughhh, it's too bright!" I screamed covering my eyes from the light, cringing, earning stares from the entire club.

" Ah, the sleeping beauty awaken-" Tamaki started.

" Can it." I deadpanned, in a grumpy mood.

" But my darlin-" The fake prince tried again.

" Oh. My. God. I SAID SHUT-UP YOU FAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Once again earning the stares of everyone, and the pure enjoyment of getting to watch Tamaki in his corner of woe. I smiled, everyone had shut-up.

"Zoe. ... Calm?" Takashi proposed placing an oversized hand on my head. I shook my head to shake his hand off.

"Fine." I muttered blushing, and looking away. Oh my god! He actually talked! His voice is so nice! He should talk more! I thought, out-loud. By accident. Realising my mistake, I quickly stood up and ran out of the room, blushing like a tomato.

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u**u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*  
The Next Day

"Yeah, sure? " I replied in a questioning tone unaware of the next scheme the twins had planned. After all, supper didn't sound too suspicious.

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u**u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*  
That Night

I walked down the small staircase into my large walk-in closet, determined on choosing a perfect outfit for supper tonight, since I had no idea where we were going, I couldn't wear white, I couldn't over dress, or under dress . I needed to find the fine line where casual meets fancy and sophisticated. Deciding on a beautiful teal sleek dress that hugged my body in a sophisticated way, but was casual enough to be worn to school, with a pair of dark jeans underneath, again, following the line of fashion. As for my bag, it was a small clutch that was also teal with black flowers . Shoes? Whole different story. My shoes were black flats, with lace on the toes. Along with that, I wore, a blue rose ring and blue rose earrings, with miscellaneous bracelets. ( Polyvore: www. polyvore dinner_date/set?id=74699355 { Take away the spaces} )

"Bye dad! The host club is taking me out to supper!" I smiled running out the door to meet the awaiting limousine. Once inside the oversized car, I was met by the twins pulling my hair, and poking at my stomach.

"OW!" I shouted, sitting across from the twins, in the only available seat, beside Takashi. Fortunately, Takashi hadn't heard what I had said yesterday, so I was safe. For now. Kyouya, however, did hear, so at any moment, I could be put into a position in which I wouldn't prefer. Stupid retard. I inwardly cursed. But anyways.

The white limousine pulled up to a fancy 5 star club, the food there, was amazing, and the drinks, top notch. Individually, we got out of the luxurious automobile, and stepped onto the red carpet leading to the door. The host club boys, centered theirselves around me, pushing me into the middle. As they ushered me to the door, I stopped, pulled out a compact mirror, checked for flaws, then continued walking.

Funny, really, they knew exactly where I liked to go. 'Blame Kyouya.' I smiled as we walked though the doors. The music, was blaring my favorite song at the time, Nightcore's version of Animal I Have Become . 'Blame the twins' I giggled and skipped into the crowd, leaving the boys to follow, if they wanted.

I smiled, asking the bartender for a Blue Lagoon Cocktail (On the ice!) , noticing that Kyouya was next to me, I turned to him.

"Anything?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Not yet." He continued to sit there.

"Kay, then why the hell are you sitting there?" I asked, finally loose from all the tensions in my world, my cocktail half gone.

"Nope." Kyouya smile- Wait! What? Kyouya smiled?!

I got up and walked over to the twins, who were happily chatting away. The two were twins, but mind you, they had a different taste in drinks. One was holding a Kamikaze, and the other, a BlackRussian. I smiled, they were keepers.

"Heyy! " I smirked. " Do you have any idea what Kyouya's doing?" I smiled sliding in between them, sipping my drink.

"Oh, him, he's waiting for you to get wasted, same with Takashi." They replied in a slur. How fast do these guys drink? I wondered as they slid their arms around me, locking me in place as they turned and walked with me to where Takashi was.

"Heyyyy! Takashi! " I smiled and hugged the giant. He replied with a small 'Ah.' As per usual. I giggled and cling to his side frowning that I had finished my drink.

"So, I assume your plan was to get me drunk and see what I'm like, nee, Takashi?" I smiled and clung tighter. " You could have just asked, truth be told, I state my opinion when I'm drunk, I'm sorta annoying, but I tell the truth." I smiled as I let go . " And to be honest, I like you!" I giggled and walked away to get another drink.

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u**u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*  
Magical time skip to 10:30 PM

"Hey! Kyouya, why are you such a prick? You are really mean, I mean, you blackmail people... What's with that?" I leaned on Kyouya's shoulder, slurring my words and taking another sip of my (EIGHTH) drink.

"'Cause I can." Was his cool reply. I was content, I got an answer, I decided to go visit Tama-something-or-rather, he's normally flirtatious and weird. But either way, I went to see him. As I reached ear shot, I heard him and the twins laughing at jokes.

"Oh, Kay. What's a blond's mating call?" Tama-something-or-rather asked in a slurry voice.

"I'm drunk!" The twins replied obviously hearing that one before.

" Oh! I got another one!" Tama-something-or-rather cried. "What's a brunette's mating call?!" He shouted.

"I dunno boss, what is it?" Hikaru replied.

" Is that blond bitch gone yet?" Tama-something-or-rather replied, causing the twins to rant and roar in laughter, and me to drop my glass from pure hatred. I proceeded to turn around and walk back up to the bar to get a new drink.

" Bellini cocktail, Highball glass, on the rocks." I smiled coolly at the bar tender. He slid me my glass, looking at me like I was crazy. I wasn't. I took a sip of the cocktail, unaware that he had put a raspberry purée instead of peach. My body instantly reacted. I was allergic to raspberries. I began to scratch at my neck, my lungs were closing up. I reached for my clutch, but realised that I left it by Takashi, I ran across the room to where Takashi was sitting, next to my 'purse' I went to reach for my puffer, but a hand beat me to it and had the puffer in my mouth before I could even think of it.

"Breathe." Takashi ordered. I took a breath from my puffer. "Again." He ordered. I repeated my previous actions twice more before I could actually breathe again. I silently thanked the gods.

"Thank you, so much." I smiled. " I love you." I kissed him on the cheek before I skipped off the bitch at the bar tender. Yes. Tonight had been a very good night. A very good night indeed.

* * *

An: Heyy! Sorry for not updating in a while! Anyways, I kinda thought that this chapter would fit... So.. yeah! Anyways! Don't be afraid to talk to me! I don't bite. Hard. Anyways. Yeah. Just thought I'd show you what kind of drunk that my character is...

_Zoe: Well thanks for making me almost die. _

Anytime, Zoe. Anytime.

_Zoe: -.- _


End file.
